Aildor
Aildor is a city that sits on the northern coast of the Free Cities, adjacent to the Bay of Blood. It is a city of prosperity and self forfillment, serving as the haven to many travelers coming to the region. The city itself is warm and tropical, with a sun that rises from the west covering the city with light. Geography Situated 5 miles south from the northern coastline of the Free Cities which takes up the eastern part of Adeon. The city sits on grassy plains with a few scattered trees around them, however the land surrounding has very little vegetation apart from grass and small bushes or plants. The city base was flattened using magic so is much flatter than the surrounding slightly hilled landscape. Structure History Government A Council of Purebloods rule over the city of Aildor, though many believe they are more often concerned with affairs that could line their coffers. All members are required to be pure elvish of some kind but most often high elf. There are currently 10 seats with normally 15 in office, all in office are born into office from their noble families. On occasions someone in power can be voted out for a charge of at least 1,000,000 gp while a new one could be instated for at a sum of 2,000,000 gp. Four positions in the council have more influence than others. The Lord Chancellor is Chairman of the Council, Treasurer and also Last Speaker. The First Envoy is the Council's First Speaker and Diplomat. The Lord of the Keys is the Controller of Laws and Sentencing while the Lord of the Coin ''is the overseer of taxing and trade. Below these four lords or ladies, all of the others are theoretically equal in influence. The lords and ladies meet once a week to discuss issues but these meetings could last up to 12 hours depending on the importance of the topics being discussed and the power plays made by council members. The council did not tax its citizens like most governments, instead, the treasury was filled by taxes on every single transaction made; taxes on the purchasing of goods; and taxes on every conveyance entering through the city's gates as well as state seizures of property. The lack of state taxation helps the Council's popularity with the citizenry, despite near-constant infighting and jockeying for better position. Trade Defence The armed forces of the city are known as the Pureblood Guards, and have the duty of both defending the city and policing it. Just after the Time of Trouble in '''1358 DR', the Guard was commanded by Lassalar Ormitar, a member of the Council. Although the Guard was directly responsible to the Council, their loyalties lay with Lassalar, who was more serious about restricting merchant freedoms in favor of law and order.[6] The Guard consist of about 150 male and female elves. Regular troops, who patroll in units of five, are outfitted in plate mail armor and carry spears, long swords swords, and daggers. Patrols are led by "Bloods", or sergeants, who carried Greatswords and maces. When multiple units are involved, they take orders from "The Pures", who wield a multitude of martial weapons. Crossbowmen and wizards are called in emergencies. Thirty-strong garrisons of crossbowmen mainly guard the front wall and man the ballista batteries there. Aildor also has a reserve militia of about 12,000 that could be called up when needed. However, these are mostly not professionals but folk who have other jobs and thus they are considered poorer-quality troops. As the city-state has little outside territory to defend, Aildor's naval forces are few. Nevertheless, the city maintains almost half-a-dozen warships in case it had need of them. Culture Notable Locations * Merchant's Passaway Notable Inhabitants ''Aildor is the capital city of the Free cities on the continent of Adeon. It stands in the northern most part of the eastern lands of Adeon, 5 miles south east of the land port of Pretoya. The area is humid throughout the year with no real winter as it sits on the equator. The surrounding area is known as the Naked Plains as no large collections of planets inhabit the north coast. Encircled by the outer wall, 10m of height, made of a strong Redstone, Aildor is accessible only through its heavily-patrolled gate, the denizens of the city are generally well protected from outside attackers and sieges. A well-trained force of guards known as the Purebloods enforce the law of the land from the military district. Dense farms and farm communities are located mostly in the north outer region of the city, but also surround most of the eastern side of the city. The outside of the city is mostly slums made up by the people who could not afford houses inside the protection of the walls. Most do not decide to stay there long due to this lack of protection yet it remains slightly populated due to the vast opportunities that present themselves in such a location. The first layer inside the outer wall is known as SLUMS district, it is the largest residential district within the walls of Aildor, housing most of the city's but does not subscribe to only one body of people. The farmlands at the north section is commonly known as Wheatmeadow